


Jack's Idea of a Gift pt.1

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, PWP without Porn, gift wrapping, inter-dimentional shinanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanted to get Daniel a gift out of this universe for the archeologist this Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Idea of a Gift pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: We wrote this in 20 minutes...

Daniel found himself being lead along blindly as firm hands gripped his shoulders and guided him forward. The direction, he believed was north but after so many turns, shakes and spins Jack had thoroughly confused him.

“Jack, I’m starting to get the feeling that I don’t like this idea.”

“Shut up, Danny.” Was the colonels reply, the obvious sound of mischief in his voice as a hand suddenly and sharply struck Daniels ass, causing him to yelp.

“Hey!? What the …?!” A second slap followed the first and Daniel got the message, shutting his mouth with a disapproving grunt.

“That’s better. Almost there.” The two continued for a few more paces then Daniel was jarringly stopped and heard the sound of a door being opened. He heard the scuffle of movement within the room as he was pulled forward and the door closed sharply behind him.

“Jaaaaaack?” Daniel asked warily, reaching out with his hands for his partner.

The sound of muffled protests were heard suddenly as the blindfold was snapped from the archeologist’s eyes and he blinked into focus the unbelievable scene before him.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!” Jack announced proudly, gesturing with great enthusiasm towards what appeared to be… himself?

Bound and gagged wearing nothing but a large red ribbon and situated in the middle of a pile of pillows, stolen from his office – eyes wide with fear.

“ _Dammit, Jack!_ What the hell…”

Jack looked offended and scoffed “You _NEVER_ like anything I get you!”

“Give me the control for that quantum mirror before we give myself a complex.”

  
~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> You know you liked it...   
> *snorts x2*


End file.
